Clace: A Moment to Remember
by Madi Winchester
Summary: This is just a series of One-Shots about Clary and Jace. Hope you guys like! Ya! Clace! Please give this story a try! Love ya! :)
1. Chapter 1

Clace: A Moment to Remember

One Shot

"Jace we're gonna get in trouble!" Clary whisper yells to Jace as he stands face to face with a Raum demon. Well... Not just one, but about five. It wasn't breaking the Clave's rules or anything, but Maryse was gonna have a fit when she finds out that they snuck out.

"I'm just gonna kill these demons, then we can go, ok?" Jace asks her.

"Fine." Clary says and crosses her arms over her chest. "But don't you mean 'we?'"

"Ok, we." He grumbles and Clary gets into fighting position. She pulls out her seraph blade that Jace had given her for her birthday, her very first seraph blade. She brings her hand up to the Morgenstern Ring around her neck and then she leaps at the Raum Demon while Jace leaps for another. She slits its throat, but it just heals after a few seconds. She growls under her throat as she goes around behind it and jumps on its back, stabbing it through the back and the heart. It falls limp to the ground, then dissolves into thin air. She looks back at Jace to see that he's already killed three and working on the last one. She rolls her eyes. It was just like him to hog all the demons. But that's just one of the things she loved about him. Finally, he slits the demons throat and stabs it in the stomach, killing it. Clary smirks at him and he turns around and smiles at her. He walks towards her and envelops her in his arms, she takes in the scent of him. Even with demon stench coming from him, she can still smell laundry soap and the beach, how he always smells. They pull apart and just stare at each other for a few seconds before Jace says, "We better get going. We reek of demon."

"Yeah." Clary responds and they walk back to the Institute together, hand in hand.

•••

"Where have you two been?" Isabelle asks as we walk through the doors of the Institute, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We were out. Fighting demons." Jace replies cooly.

"Why?! That's dangerous, Jace, you can't just go on a demon killing spree whenever you like, it's dangerous and you know it."

"Oh, Isabelle. You should know me by now. I run towards danger with a seraph blade in hand and I'm still here, aren't I?" Isabelle sighs, having given up and stomps up to her room. Clary chuckles and Jace and her head up to his room in the Institute. They walk in and Clary sits on his bed.

"Go take your shower. I'll be waiting. Then when you're done, I'm gonna take mine." She tells him.

"Okay. Love you, Clary."

"Love you, too." She replies as she relaxes on his bed. He dissenters behind his bathroom door and reappears ten minutes later, his hair wet and nothing but jeans on.

"Your turn." He says. She gets up slowly and soon she disappears behind the bathroom door. She peels out of her Shadowhunting gear and hops in the shower, turning it on warm and letting the water fall in ringlets down her back. She is soon done and slips on black pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap tank top. When she reappears in Jace's room, he's laying on his bed, sound asleep.

"Jace, wake up." She says and he lifts his head up and smiles when he sees her.

"It's about time you're back, I was starting to think the shower swallowed you." He jokes.

"Yeah, right. Get up." She says and he does. She sits by him, laying her head on his shoulder. He plays mindlessly with her wet hair and kisses her head lightly. She looks up at him and brings her face closer to his, fitting her lips to his. His lips are warm and soft against hers, and she sighs at how good it feels. He kisses her back lightly, a chaste kiss, then it becomes more fierce, more passionate. She hears Jace moan with pleasure and she smiles against his lips. Soon, they're laying down, Jace's arms firmly around her waist and hers cupping his faced running through his golden hair. They soon pull away, clary hungry for more. She kisses him again, softly and sweetly, but long. He returns that sweet kiss and then they pull away again. Their foreheads are resting against one another, and Jace is rubbing small circles on Clary's back. She has her arms loose around his neck and she can feel every breath he breathes.

"I love you, Clary Morgenstern." Jace whispers in her ear.

"I love you, too, Jace Herondale." And they lay there, entangled in one another's arms until they fall asleep. Now this, was a Moment to Remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Night Fun

"Iz, I don't really know about this..." Clary says uncertainly as Isabelle pulls her and Jace towards a bar somewhere in Brooklyn. Cars whiz past them, some going the speed limit and some way over. They didn't quite fit in with the crowd with their Shadowhunting Gear and the runes all along their arms. Yet Izzy still suggested a night out like.. Mundanes. Finally, they reach Pandemonium and head inside, a heavy beat plays in the background and bodies dance on the floor, people grinding against each other, drinks in their hands.

"I really should've had you change earlier." Isabelle tells Jace and Clary, pointing out their clothes. Clary sighs and keeps walking further into the Club. 'Why did I agree to this?' Clary asks herself. Jace follows behind her while Izzy wanders off in the crowd, disappearing in the flow of bodies dancing. Jace and Clary eventually find a secluded area, an empty room.

"Why did we agree to this?" Jace asks her.

"I have no idea." She replies, sitting on a chair. Clary then takes a look around the room. There was a couple of chairs and a queen size bed. Nothing fancy. She leans back in the chair as Jace says,

"Hey. What shall we do?"

"I don't know. I'm really tired. I don't know why I agreed to doing this."

"Well. There's a bed right there.."

"I know what you're thinking. No. I'm not like that, Jace."

"Okay.. Yeah."

"Oh, screw it." Clary gets up and pushes Jace up against the wall and crushes her lips to his. He moans in surprise as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely. He kisses back, switching positions so Clary is now backed up against the wall. She smiles against his mouth and creeps her tongue inside his mouth, he moans in pleasure. They move to the bed, Clary laying down and Jace still standing some. He plays with her curls and whispers in her ear,

"I love you. You're mine. And I want everyone needs to know that." Clary giggles.

"Well.. For now, lets just stay by ourselves.." She kisses him again, and they stay there together, that night, having their own Saturday Night Fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A Night in Paradise

Clary and Jace walk along the beach, they decided they should take a vacation from killing demons. So here they are, along the beach, hand in hand. Clary was laughing at one of Jace's witty, sarcastic jokes and was now leaning her head on his shoulder. Her fiery red curls blew in the wind and would sometimes tickle Jace's face, but he didn't mind. He looked down at her and smiled at her tiny figure, she was just so beautiful. Clary looks up to see him smiling at her. She blushes under his gaze as they walk along the sandy shore, hand in hand. Suddenly, Jace starts to tickle her and she squeals. She runs away, Jace chasing after her. She runs into the water, feeling the cold up to her waist. When she looks around, she can't see Jace, but then suddenly something is pulling her under the water. It was Jace. She squeals again, falling into the water then coming back up as Jace tickles her.

"You're so cute when you're like this." Jace whispers in her ear.

"Stop it!" She squeals, trying to break free from the tickle spree Jace started. He kisses her neck, then her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses. She giggles at his touch, and tilts her head back. He kisses her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, then finally: her lips. It was a sweet kiss, slow and steady. He wraps his arms around her petite waist and she immediately responds to the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him back. The kiss grows more meaningful, more passionate and strong and deep. Her lips burn under the touch of his and she moans in the pleasure of the feel of his lips on hers. He smiles against her mouth, knowing she's enjoying this moment. Clary's hands are tangled up in his curly golden hair, she pulls at it and he licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She grants it, and he creeps his tongue into her mouth.

"Jace.." Clary breathes, pulling away from the kiss.

"Hmm?" He moans, pulling his lips back towards hers. She places her finger on his lips to stop him and giggles.

"I love you." She tells him.

"I love you, too. My Clary. My love. My one and only. You are mine. If I have to shout that out on the top of rooftops to let everyone know, I will."

"By the Angel, I love you." She rushes out then crushes her lips to his, locking him in a deep and passionate kiss. Their lips slide over each other as they kiss, they're held in a tight embrace, arms wrapped securely around one another. Clary slides her tongue into Jace's mouth and she wraps her legs around Jace's waist, wanting to be closer to him. He moans at her touch and moves his hands up and down her body. He just wanted to touch her, to kiss her and never stop. To tell her how much he loved her, yet it was impossible. There wasn't enough words in the world to describe his love for Clary. They pull away, breathless, in the still water of the ocean, just near the shore.

"I love you. Don't you ever think otherwise." He whispers in her ear. She nods, kissing him lightly once more.

"I love you, too." She says quietly once she pulls away and they go back to the shore, laying on the sand, looking up at the stars and enjoying their Night in Paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day That Took Their Breath Away

Jace and Clary walk side by side on the Pier, hand in hand. Clary was laughing at something Jace had said, her head leaned against his shoulder as she laughed hysterically. They just stop and stare into each others eyes, wanting nothing more than the moment they were sharing.

"I love you so much, Clarissa." Jace says, saying her name so perfectly, as if he practiced it in the mirror everyday.

"I love you, too, Jace. I will never stop loving you." They move to the rail of the pier and look out upon the shimmering lake, the moonlight reflecting against its surface. Clary sighs and smiles, thinking of the day her and Jace had spent together. They walked in the park, forgetting their Shadowhunter lives and acting as normal humans, or as Jace says, stupid arrogant mundanes. Clary always had to chuckle at thinking about that, which she did now. The wind blew her hair, and the moonlight cast an eery glow on her skin, her eyes gleamed a beautiful emerald.

"What are you chuckling at?" Jace asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She shrugs.

"Thinking of all the things you say." Clary smiles up at him, kissing his cheek. Jace smirks, catching Clary off guard by snatching her off the floor, carrying her princess style. She squeals, placing her hands against Jace's chest and pecking his lips. "Jerk." She mutters jokingly, love filling her eyes and Jace's as well.

"Love you, too, Pumpkin." Jace jokes, placing her feet back on the ground and pressing her up against the railing, crushing his lips to hers. Clary giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck while he places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, but she's still backed up against the wooden railing. She groans against his mouth, kissing him back. The kiss wasn't gentle or light, it was hungry and passionate, full of love and passion. Clary wraps her legs around Jace's waist and he pulls her closer to him. He pulls away, but his lips never leave her skin. Instead, they trail wet, sweet kisses along her jawline and down her neck, and he nibbles on her earlobe. "I love you." He whispers in her ear, but before Clary can respond, he fits his lips to hers again. This time, the kiss was slow and gentle, their lips sliding gently over each others as they spill their love for each other. Clary brings her hand to the side of Jace's face, holding his face in her hands as she smiles against his lips. She pulls away, smiling stupidly at Jace, her legs still around his waist as he walks back towards the Institute.

"I love you, too." Clary whispers, sliding out of Jace's grasp after kissing his nose, then walking hand in hand with him to the Institute. Clary and Jace would always remember this as The Day That Took Their Breath Away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's Moonlight Proposal

Clary walks alone in the forest with her thoughts, running her fingers through her fiery hair. Jace said he was busy tonight, so they couldn't hang out. Clary missed him, even though she had seen him no more than two hours ago. Looking at the moonlight through the trees, she sits down on the grassy ground and leans up against a tall maple tree in a small clearing. There was a lake where Clary was, and she went closer to it, seeing her pale reflection in the water. Looking further, she could see the moonlight reflecting in the glass like water. Clary sighs, wishing Jace could be there.

"Why the sad look?" Clary hears an all too familiar voice ask and feels him sit beside her, resting his hand on her thigh. Clary looks up and smiles at seeing her Golden Boy, the one who said he had things to do..

"I thought you had things to do?" She asks, raising her eyebrows, since she couldn't raise just one to save her freaking life.

"Well.. I told you that, because I had something special planned for the both of us." Jace tells her, pecking her lips and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I mean, do you really think I'd bail on you on our One Year Anniversary of being together?" Clary smiles and shakes her head, looking up into his gleaming golden eyes. She smiles and cups his face in her hand.

"You're so adorable." Clary tells him, smiling. "And hot."

"I know, I know. No need to remind me." Jace chuckles, holding Clary's face in his hands. "I love you." He tells her, becoming more serious. "I love you so much." He stands up, extending his hand towards her, Clary gladly taking it. He pulls her up with him and they walk into the shimmering still water, making the water ripple. Clary giggles, pulling closer to Jace. She pushes him under playfully, and he falls in the water. He comes back up, his hair and body and clothes sopping wet, and reaches out his hand for her to help him up. Clary takes his hand, but instead Jace pulls her in with him. She falls into his arms and under the water, and once they reach the top, she smacks him in the back of the head playfully, running towards land. Jace goes after her, grabbing her by the waist from behind, slowly spinning her around and pulling her into him, their noses and foreheads touching and their lips inches apart. Jace chuckles when Clary's breathing falters, he always left her breathless.

"Jace-" But Clary was cut off by him fitting his lips with hers. It was a slow, gentle and tender kiss, and Clary and Jace savored every moment of it. Clary no longer felt the cold water around her waist, just Jace's hands, his lips, his hair tickling her forehead. Clary sighs against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his waist and feeling the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingertips. Her right hand moves under his sopping wet shirt and traces intricate patterns with her fingertips on his wet bare skin. Jace pulls away, smiling stupidly at Clary, his eyes shining with love for her.

"Follow me." Jace says, grabbing her hand and going back to land. They sit back down against the oak tree, talking and laughing, and Clary pecks his lips, laughing.

"I love you, Jace." She whispers.

"I love you, too, Clary." Jace replies, smiling. "And that's why.." Jace stands up, getting on one knee and opening a black velvet box with a golden ring band inside with a beautiful diamond resting on it firmly. "Clarissa Morgenstern.. Will you do me the pleasure, of being my wife?" It was against Shadowhunter tradition, where they didn't have rings, but Jace knew Clary would want a regular mundane wedding. Clary gasps, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Yes." She chokes out. "I'll marry you." Jace smiles and places the ring on her ring finger, and Clary wraps her arms tightly around his neck and tackles him in a tight embraces, tears of joy still spilling down her face.

"I love you so much, Jace!" She cries out, crushing her lips to his and tangling her fingers in his golden locks. He groans as they kiss, pulling away and smiling.

"I love you, too." He pecks her lips. "I told you I had something special planned for tonight." Clary smiles at him, jumping on his back and they both walk back to the Institute, Jace giving Clary a piggy back ride as they talk and laugh together, speaking of Jace's Moonlight Proposal.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- hey guys, so sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories in forever, I will try to post soon, but I won't make any promises. I've been busy lately and just... Not feeling well and all that and had lost my iPod so I couldn't type and just all that crazy crap. **

* * *

Fourth of July Fun

"Jace! Look! They have a Ferris wheel! Can we pleaseeee go on it!?" Clary begs like a little kid, her emerald eyes gleaming. Today was the Fourth of July, and Clary and Jace along with Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus all decided to come to the festival before the fireworks. Clary was pulling on Jace's arm, and he knew he couldn't say no, so he said a quick yes and sent a 'Help Me' look Alec's way as she dragged him to the Ferris Wheel. They reach the front of the line and the lady lets them on, Jace takes the seat on the left while Clary takes the seat on the right. It slowly starts to move, and Jace groans.

"I do not see the fun in this ride." He tells Clary, looking over at her.

"Oh, the fun is coming." Clary smirks, and Jace just smirks back. This means she had a plan, which sometimes scared Jace.

"Sometimes I worry about what goes through that little head of yours." He tells her, smiling as he playfully ruffles her red curls. Clary just rolls her eyes, looking out around them at the ground below. They were slowly moving to the top, and when they reached the top it slowed down, coming to a complete stop.

"What the hell...? Is it broken?" Jace asks, looking around. Clary giggles, looking over at him playfully.

"No. It stops so people can get off. We just happen to be the lucky people at the top." She says. Jace looks down, seeing the guy running the ride look confused as he calls over someone who looks like a Manager.

"Looks like there's a confusion down there.." He whispers to Clary, pointing to the men below.

"Hmph." Clary says, confused. Her brows furrow as she thinks, and her cheeks were a light pink from the chill air. Yes, it was July, but it was a bit chilly that night. Jace smiles at her, she looked so adorable while deep in thought.

"Excuse me, riders! There's a bit of a problem with the system, it should be fixed soon but we make no promises that it will not take long. Just hold tight and don't worry, we have things handled!" A man says into a megaphone and groans erupt from people around them. Clary just smiles.

"Why the hell are you smiling, Clary? I swear sometimes you're insane." Jace smiles at her as Clary playfully smacks his arm.

"We might as well make the best of this situation." She says. "I mean..." Clary wiggles her eyebrows.

"You mean...?"

"We could do something fun. Like chat, play a fun game. Anything like that." She tells him.

"Hmm, how about this?" Jace asks, but before he can reply he pulls her gently against him and fits his lips to hers. The seat doesn't rock, and Jace holds her tight to him, groaning into her mouth and curly his fingers into her fiery red locks. Clary responds to the kiss, lacing her arms around his neck and sighing as their lips glide over each others, like water over a rock. She tangles her fingers into his hair, then pulls away for breath. This definitely beat going out and killing demons all day long.

"I love you, Jace." Clary tells him, resting her forehead against his as she carefully and slowly moves back to her part of the seat, making sure or doesn't rock.

"I love you, too, Clary." Jace smiles at her, placing his hand in hers and entwining their fingers. They sit there, just staring at each other hand in hand, until the Ferris wheel slowly starts to move again and they make their decent to the ground. It was almost dark, and they all needed to get to a good spot for Firework Watching. This was definitely the best Fourth of July Fun.


	7. Chapter 7

This Night Belongs to Us

Clary walks up to Jace's door at the Institute, hesitating before knocking. They had just gotten into a huge fight, and Clary just wanted so badly to apologize. But would Jace want to see her? Clary shakes her head at the thought. Of course he'd want to see her. He probably wanted to apologize as well. But Clary honestly didn't know what to expect. Jace could be even angrier than he's ever been in any of their fights. And that scared Clary. Her hand hovers in front of his door, about to knock when it swings open, an angry looking Jace on the other side. Clary suddenly feels small, weak, and tiny compared to the fuming Jace standing before her.

"Uh..." Clary trails off, she had lost all trail of thought and felt clueless as to what she was going to say.

"What do you want?" Jace snaps. "I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you for a while."

"Yeah.. I- I know, Jace." Clary stumbles over her words. "I feel terrible and-"

"And what? You wish the argument never happened and that I'll be all lovey dovey with you again? It's not that easy, Clary." Jace snarls, practically spitting venom at Clary with every word he says. Clary feels on the verge of crying, then a wave of anger and frustration washes over her. She would not let Jace make her feel like she was small, weak, and helpless. She was Clarissa Morgenstern, and he would not treat her this way. Clary's face turns a dark crimson and she pokes Jace hard in the chest.

"Listen here, Jace!" She shouts, walking in and slamming the door, fire in her gaze. "You're not going to treat me like I'm some piece of shit on your floor! You've been doing this for the past WEEK and I'm SICK OF IT!" Clary was fuming now, and Jace gulps, a look of fear quickly passing in his gaze before it turns to pure anger.

"Clary, I will do what I want with you! I was protecting you!"

"I don't need protecting! Don't you get it!?" Clary's voice was a shout, and she was sure all the others could hear their heated argument. "I'm not a freaking child! Now stop treating me like one!" Clary pushes Jace, wishing she could just punch him till he bleeds and begs for mercy. Feeling angry, Clary pushes Jace roughly against the wall and crushes her lips to his. This wasn't a loving kiss, it was an angry kiss. Clary pushes her tongue in Jace's mouth, gripping his hair tight and pressing her body up against him. Her lips moved rough over his and she breaks the kiss. "I'm done." She says. "Until you decide that I'm not your little toy and that you can't protect me forever, I'm done." The words come out of Clary's mouth before she can stop them, but she doesn't regret them. The look in Jace's eyes is shock and desire, he wanted Clary and felt horrible for the way he'd treated her. Clary turns around to leave the room when he grabs her by the wrist and crushes his plump lips to hers. She gasps under his lips but kisses back, looping her arms around his neck as he moves to pin Clary against the wood board of his bed. Clary groans against his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip. Jace licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she grants. Jace's hands roam Clary's body and grip her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist and their tongues do a tango. He pulls away, stroking a lock of Clary's red curls behind her ear.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, and I'm sorry." Jace tells her genuinely, a look of desire, love, lust and truth in his eyes.

"I forgive you. This whole argument wasn't entirely your fault." Clary whispers back. "And I'm sorry."

"No apology needed. I love you."

"I love you, too." Clary smiles and fits her lips back to Jace's, bringing them into a more slow and gentle kiss. Jace breaks away, staring into her emerald green orbs.

"This Night belongs to us."


End file.
